1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a profiled strip, particularly for the exterior of an automotive vehicle, and consisting of a hollow plastic blow-molding closed on all sides and having a rear-wall region which rests against an attachment surface and a front-wall region which forms the visible side. The profiled strip may serve as decorative trim. The invention also refers to a method of manufacturing the profiled strip and to an apparatus for carrying out this method.
2. The Prior Art
Federal Republic of Germany Patent No. 25 36 766 describes a trim strip or protective strip having a main body of thermoplastic resin which has a longitudinally extending hollow space closed at its end. The strip is provided with fastening means on its resting surface. The basic body of the strip is developed as a blow-molding which is closed on itself. The basic body of the strip may be provided on the outside with depressions or longitudinally extending grooves and/or beads for the clamping thereon of additional trim and/or reinforcement strips.